A Violin's Song
by mewgirl1995
Summary: What happens when, Amu meets Ikuto's friends, Ikuto talks with the Guardians, and many more? An Amuto story with a few OCs. Mostly all from Ikuto's POV. Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! Rated T in becuase I like when Ikuto is more like himself.
1. Chapter 1

A Violin's Song

Chapter 1

I leaped onto the balcony ever so silently. My cat like stealth is truly amazing.

"This'll be funny nyan," Yoru whispered smirking. I nodded. I turned towards the balcony door and tried opening it.

"Hm," I muttered. _She locked it. _I thought annoyed. I looked in to see her fast asleep.

"Her window's open nyan," Yoru pointed out. I shook my head.

"I have a better idea," I smirked. Then I tapped on the door. She stirred but didn't wake up.

"Again nyan," Yoru mewed. Once more, I tapped on the glass. That time she stretched and sat up. Rubbing her eyes she looked towards the source of the noise.

"One, two, three, now," I counted smirking.

"IKUTO!" Amu yelled flinging open the balcony door. "What are you doing?! Why are you waking me up in the middle of the night?!"

"I was bored," I replied. Of course Yoru and I had planned this all out. This was the ultimate plan.

"I was having the best dream ever," She continued furious. "I was on a date with Ta-" Quickly she stopped. Then started blushing.

"You were dreaming about the Kiddy King?" I asked smirking even more.

"N-N-No!" She stuttered.

"Don't you dream about me ever?" I asked.

"NO!"

"That's so cold," I told her, my voice laced with fake hurt. "Because I dream about you." I smirked as her blush got worse.

"S-Stop a-annoying m-me," She stuttered. _I made her stutter even more. _I thought happily.

"Why?" Taking a step closer, I smirked once more. "You're so much fun."

"...g-go a-away," I couldn't hear what she said at the beginning of her sentence but I doubt it mattered. She was blushing so badly, it seemed like her face was glowing.

"What?" I asked, stepping **even **closer.

"N-nothing," Her voice was barely a whisper now. I was **really **frustrating her. I bent down and blew her hair out of her face. "H-He-Hey." I ignored her stuttering.

"Back to what you were saying before, wouldn't you much rather date me?" Amu continued looking down.I frowned. _That won't do. _I thought.

Then I lifting her head gently up so I was looking into her eyes. I leaned in towards her ear. Then smirking to myself, I bit it.

"PERVERT!" Amu screamed leaping away from me. "You visit me in the middle of the night, wake me up, annoy me to death, and bite my **ear**!" I suppose her stuttering session was over. Now came her screaming session.

"So me biting your ear doesn't fall under _annoying _you," Amu blushed as I pointed that out.

"It does!" I laughed at her outburst. She turned her back on me and slammed the balcony door.

"That was hilarious nyan!" Yoru laughed.

"Yeah," I smirked and leaped off her balcony. _I wonder if she really was dreaming about Tadase. _I thought to myself. Truthfully I would much rather have her dreaming about me.

As I arrived back at my house I heard voices.

"Well done," My mother was praising the Director. As usual her voice didn't fit her words. "I'm sure you'll find the Embryo, Kazuomi-kun."

"Of course," He replied. "I will surely present the Embryo to Gozen." _That's what Nikaido and Sanjou said, too. _I thought annoyed. They were talking right in front of my room. I can't get in without them seeing me.

"We'll spend the night on the roof," I whispered to Yoru. He nodded and we walked right back out the door. But right before we left I thought I heard the Director say "Hinamori Amu."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here's Ikuto's friends descriptions, they're all my OCs, and they're all the same age as Ikuto.**

**Katsu: He's tall and blonde with brown eyes.**

**Shiro: He has red hair and is fairly short. Shiro's eyes are green. Also he's Makoto's futernal twin brother.**

**Makoto: He has black hair and is taller than his twin Shiro. His eyes are a dark violet.**

**Emi: Her hair is a dark green and she pulls it back in a long ponytail. Emi is very tall and her eyes are hazel. **

A Violin's Song

Chapter 2

I sighed as I walked out of the school grounds. It was particularly cold last night and I barely slept at all.

"Hey Ikuto!" I blinked and turned around. It was one of my friends, Katsu.

"What do you want?" I asked continuing to walk.

"You're been blowing us off recently," He replied walking next to me. "So **we're **going to meet everyone else later." I groaned. There goes my plans to annoy Amu. Now I have to hang out with my idiotic friends.

"No," I objected. "I have other stuff to do."

"So important you can't hang out with your friends?" Katsu asked. "Nothing's **that **important."

"Yes there-" I was cut off by a familiar yell.

"Ikuto!" I smirked as I turned around. It was Amu. "You are so going to get it! How dare you bite my ear and wake me up in the middle of the night! I swear I'll-" She paused realizing someone else was here.

"You were saying?" I asked.

"Is this your girlfriend Ikuto?" Katsu asked before Amu could yell at me again.

"Yes," I replied. But Amu's "NO!" drowned me out.

"Well," He began, putting his arm around Amu. "Why don't you join us? Since you're not Ikuto's 'girlfriend'." Amu pulled away. She glared at me. But then considered it. I knew what she was thinking. It was written all over her face. Revenge.

"Okay," She said smirking. _You think you're going to embarrass me in front of my friends Amu? _I thought._ Well you're sadly mistaken._

When the three of us arrived at the park. My other friends Shiro, Makoto, and Emi were waiting impatiently.

"Wow you actually came," Shiro blinked a little surprised.

"Who's this?" Makoto asked walking up to Amu. He glanced over at me. "Your girlfriend?" Amu blushed furiously.

"No way!" She yelled angrily.

"Aw but you're a cute little girl," Emi teased ruffling Amu's hair. She smiled. "I wish I was as cute as you when I was a kid."

"I'm not a kid," Amu muttered annoyed. Her plan was backfiring and she knew it.

"Yes you are," I informed her, wrapping my arms around her waist. _I love it when she blushes. _I though smirking.

"Are you sure you're not Ikuto's girlfriend?" Makoto asked again.

"Never," Amu muttered even more annoyed at **that** question.

"Sure," Katsu smiled at Shiro and Makoto, while Emi glared at them.

"If Amu-chan says she isn't then we have to believe her," She scolded them, pulling Amu away from me.

"Whatever," Shiro said in a bored tone. "Why don't we start playing now?"

"Playing?" I asked suspiciously. "It better not be-"

"Volleyball!" Emi and Katsu yelled.

"I hate this game," I muttered.

"And you say I'm a kid," Amu sighed. Yes, my friends are idiots. Especially for making me bring Amu.

"Okay so we should divide into equal teams," Emi said nodding. "Amu-chan, Shiro, and me against Ikuto, Makoto and Katsu."

"So girls against boys," Makoto said teasing his brother.

"Shut up!" Shiro yelled angrily. I smirked.

"This'll be easy," I said smirking. _Unless..._

"No way we're going to win!" Ran exclaimed. "Character change!" Amu's x-shaped barrette changed into a heart.

"Yeah we're going to win!" She exclaimed.

"That's right Amu-chan!" Emi said equally as excited.

"Now they're both excited," Shiro commented a little shocked.

"That was strange," Katsu said suspiciously. Since none of my friends have guardian charas they have no clue what just happened.

"Well we shouldn't just sit around," Makoto said annoyed. "Let's play!" Of course I had to serve first.

"This is so dumb," I muttered. The ball glided over the net right to Shiro.

"Got it!" He tried at least, but then he fell headfirst into the ground. "Ow!"

"Come on try harder!" Emi yelled angrily.

"Yeah girly," Makoto laughed. The game continued at a pretty good pace, we were winning.

"That's it!" Ran yelled furiously, about halfway through. Once the ball soared over the net again, Amu lunged for it. She hit it right in front of Emi.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed. Emi spiked it right onto our side.

"We're dead," Katsu gulped. Now the torture began. _Dang Emi. _I thought annoyed. _Once she scores once..._ The ball hit the ground on our side again and again **and **again.

"Yes!" Amu and Emi exchanged a high five. Finally the game had ended.

"That was horrible," Makoto said breathing heavily.

"I've never seen Emi so excited," Katsu gasped.

"Dang Ran, dang Emi," I muttered again equally exhausted.

"Go! Go! Go!" Ran cheered happily. "We won!"

"That was great," I looked up to see Amu smiling happily. Surprisingly she wasn't character changed anymore.

"Okay now we have to play another game," Shiro said smiling. _Those idiots better not- _

"How about Hide and Seek?" Katsu suggested. I groaned.

_Chose Hide and Seek. _I thought. This is **why **I don't hang out with my friends.

"Yeah let's play that," Emi agreed. "And-"

"Ikuto's it!" My idiotic friends exclaimed.

**Author's Note: I apoligize to any other authors who used Hide and Seek as a game in their story. But I really wanted to use it to make Ikuto's friends seem childish, plus it's such a fun game!**


	3. Chapter 3

A Violin's Song

A Violin's Song

Chapter 3

"Nine, ten," I finally finished counting. _Idiots. _I thought to myself. _How did I even ever become friends with them? _

"This is a kids game nyan," Yoru complained. "It's no fun nyan."

"They always hide in the same place," I told him. "Except Emi, that girl is unpredictable." _But not as great as Amu. _I thought to myself. I glanced towards one of the larger trees in the park. _Hm…how about I have some fun? _I thought smirking. Shiro always hides behind that tree. Also he's afraid of spiders.

"What are you thinking nyan?" Yoru asked also smirking.

"How to get my idiot friends back," I told him. He laughed.

"This'll be lots of fun nyan," He mewed.

Within a few minutes we had make our whole plan. First Yoru flew over towards the tree and dropped the spider right on Shiro's head.

"Get it off! Get it off!" He screamed. Then he tripped right over Makoto who was hiding in a bush.

"You **are **such a girl," He yelled furiously.

"Found you," I muttered turning away to find Katsu. _Oh yes this game is lots of fun. _I thought evilly. Katsu always hides behind the sakura tree. My plan was very simple.

"Now," I said smirking. Yoru flew up and shook several of the branches to make the blossoms fall.

"Ahchu!" Katsu sneezed loudly.

"Too predictable," I told him.

"You're no fun," He muttered clearly **very **embarrassed.

"Now just Amu and Emi nyan," Yoru mewed. But of course Emi was pretty easy to find.

"Ikuto!" She yelled angrily coming out from your hiding place. "You are such a jerk! Just because you don't want to play you have to be such a bad sport!" I smirked.

"You guys always make me play this dumb game," I replied. "Then you always make me it."

"That's because you won't play if we don't!" Emi yelled. "Plus you blow us off all the time and-"

"Calm down Emi," Makoto interrupted. "Sheesh you care way too much about sports."

"Fine," She said glaring at all of us. "But you'll never find Amu-chan." I blinked. _Oh yeah. _I thought. _I forgot about her…_

"Sure," I smirked.

"You won't, because she choose the best hiding place," Emi continued. "And when you don't find her you have to agree to play fairly!"

"Whatever," I glanced around. _Where is she? _I wondered. Then there was a loud crack. "Ow!"

"Dang," Emi muttered. _Apparently_Amu had been hiding in the tree and the branch broke.

"That hurt," She muttered. "I thought that branch wouldn't break."

"We would've found you nyan," Yoru mewed. "You can't hide from a cat in a **tree **nyan."

"Hey Amu," I smirked looking up at her. "You're still sitting on top of me." She blushed furiously, and then leaped off.

"Oh well," Shiro sighed. "So much for that." I stood up and stretched.

"Now what dumb game?" I asked.

"Games aren't dumb!" Emi yelled angrily. Now she was really pissed off. "Besides I'm done hanging out with you idiots, whenever we play Hide and Seek you three hide in the exact same place," She glared at Katsu, Shiro, and Makoto. "And when we play volleyball, you three don't barely even try," Then her glare fell on Makoto, Shiro, and me.

"Come on calm down," Shiro said nervously. I sighed.

"You're too hotheaded," I muttered. Emi glared at us all once more. _She'll storm off any second now. _I thought to myself.

"Come on Amu-chan!" Right on cue she grabbed Amu's wrist and stomped off.

"H-Hey," Amu objected surprised.

"Wow I've never seen her that mad," Makoto said nervously. "Maybe she's really mad."

"I guess," Shiro agreed. "Maybe we should go after her?"

"That won't help," I snorted. "She'll yell at us more."

"Maybe Amu will convince her," Katsu said hopefully.

"I doubt it," I muttered. "Amu isn't that convincing."

Surprisingly though in a about a few minutes both Amu **and **Emi came back.

"You guys are idiots," Emi said annoyed. "But you're my friends and I shouldn't get mad at you." She almost grumbled the last part.

"Yeah," Katsu said. "We shouldn't be yelled at ever." Emi glared at him.

"Well sometimes you guys do need a little yelling," She said finally a smiling returning to her face. "But for now…"

"We got ice cream for all of us to share!" Emi and Amu both exclaimed holding out the six chocolate ice cream cones.

"Awesome!" Makoto exclaimed.

"It's perfect for a hot day," Amu agreed.

"So you said we're sharing," I muttered to myself, smirking. Of course not expecting anything Amu sat down next to me. Then when she wasn't looking, I licked her ice cream.

"Pervert!" She screamed jumping away. "You have your own!"

"But yours tastes **much **better," I told her licking my lips.

"Shut up!" She yelled angrily, beginning to blush.

"You shouldn't torment small children Ikuto," Katsu scolded smirking. _Uh oh. _I thought. "Unless you have a crush on them."

"That makes sense," Makoto said. "You only like younger girls."

"Since you reject every other girl," Shiro laughed. Now **I **blushed.

"Shut up," I glared at them. Emi sighed.

"You guys are idiots," She told them. But then she smiled. "Of course if you're always a pervert no girl would like you Ikuto." I sighed. _Dumb idiots. _I thought angrily. Of course Amu was considering everything they said. She was giving me a curious glance.

I could tell what she was thinking. She wanted to know more about me.

"It's starting to get close to dinner," Shiro suddenly mumbled annoyed as he glanced at his watch._ At least they're not teasing me anymore. _I thought relieved a little. "Mom wants us home for dinner at six."

"We eat at seven," Katsu said smirking at Shiro and Makoto.

"I eat at six," Amu said thoughtfully. "Though we always end up eating later because Ami always tries to help Mama and Papa cook." I glanced away trying not to listen.

"Mom and I always eat at 6:30," Emi stated. "Then we play tennis in the backyard."

"Do you ever stop playing around?" I asked trying to change the subject. It didn't work.

"Don't you ever do anything special with your family?" Amu asked. I cringed.

"No," I muttered.

"Really?" Amu asked. I nodded. "I'm sure you do something."

"No," I repeated.

"Do you always eat at the same time?" Great now she was really pressing. "Or ever celebrate yours and Utau's birthdays, or-" Quickly Emi grabbed Amu's arm and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened.

"Anyway," Shiro coughed. He looked nervous. _At least my friends are nice. _I thought. "Maybe we should head home."

"Sheesh does your girlyness ever end," Makoto rolled his eyes and stood up. "Always wanting to be on time, and stuff." The rest of us stood up, too.

"See you around Amu-chan," Emi said cheerfully as she walked away with Makoto and Shiro.

"Yeah later," Katsu walked in the opposite direction. I sighed and turned to walk away when…

"Um Ikuto," I glanced back over at Amu. "W-Will you walk me home?"

**Author's Note: I was just wondering do you think I should bring Emi back later? I'd really like your opinion please. **


	4. Chapter 4

A Violin's Song

Chapter 4

It was turning out to be a very quiet walk. Amu was blushing more than I'd even seen her, too. _I wonder what Emi told her. _I thought. All of my friends know that neither my mom nor the Director care about me. My only real family is Utau and them.

"I'm sorry," Amu finally muttered.

"For what?" I asked, looking over at her. She blushed even more.

"I-I just assumed," Her voice was getting quieter and quieter. "T-That you…" I smirked as she trailed off.

"I don't care," Amu looked up surprised. "It doesn't bother me." _That's a lie. _I thought. It hurt whenever my friends or others talked about family.

"I'm still sorry," Amu sighed.

"You know," I smirked, and wrapped my arms around her waist. "**You **can be my family."

"P-Pervert," She stuttered, her face was now just the color I liked it. But I'm not done yet.

"Yes I'd know you'd love to get married to me," I blew into her ear gently. "Right?" Amu's face went pale. Then she blushed again.

"Sh-Shut up!" She yelled angrily, pushing me away. I smirked.

"Fine," I continued walking. "But you know it's true." Yoru was laughing under his breath, while Miki shot a glare at him.

"Boys," She rolled her eyes. Sadly within a few minutes we had reached Amu's house.

"T-Thanks," She muttered. _Hm I wonder if she stutters around Kiddy King? _

"You probably would've gotten lost if I didn't," I said smirking.

"I wouldn't get lost!" Amu objected. Then her gaze caught mine. _Her eyes are so beautiful. _I thought suddenly. _So beautiful. _

"Hey nyan!" Yoru interrupted. Both Amu and I jumped. "Aren't we going nyan?"

"Yeah," I muttered. _Dumb Yoru. _I thought angrily. "Later Amu."

"O-Okay," She stuttered. I glanced back at her once again.

"Amu," I began turning again. Yoru groaned. "You know you're eyes are really beautiful." Amu blushed as I smirked. _Why'd I say that? _I wondered.

"They're not," She muttered. I sighed. Then I walked up to her and lifted her chin.

"Yes they are," I told her again, looking into those beautiful golden eyes.

"I-Ikuto," Our faces were inches apart. _Should I? _I wondered. I smirked once again.

"Every bit of you is beautiful," I murmured before kissing her. I could feel her face turn red, at that moment.

"Nyan!" I heard Yoru exclaimed, while Amu's charas giggled.

"H-Hey," Amu muttered as soon as we broke apart.

"Bye Amu," I said once again and walked away.

"Bye," She barely whispered.

As I arrived home I began to sneak past the Director and up to my room. But then one word caught my attention.

"Yes Hinamori Amu will defiantly be taken care of," The Director nodded. _Taken care of? _I thought worried. _If they hurt Amu…_But then he noticed me and walked into the other room.

"What was that about nyan?" Yoru asked.

"I don't know," As I walked upstairs and entered my room I noticed a certain little annoying sister sitting on my bed.

"Where have you been?" Utau asked angrily.

"Out," I informed her, dropping my bag on the ground.

"You were supposed to come to my recording!" She yelled angrily. I winced. Oh yeah that's what was more important then hanging out with my friends.

"I forgot," I muttered preparing to be yelled at.

"You were with Amu-chan weren't you!" Eru exclaimed before Utau could say anything.

"Maybe nyan," Yoru mewed. Utau gave me a suspicious look.

"So what if I was with Amu," I said annoyed.

"I don't care," Utau finally sighed. Then she turned sharply and walked out. _Hm she didn't lose her temper. _I thought relieved.

That night I still couldn't believe what I had done earlier. I smiled remembering Amu's surprised. _She can be so oblivious. _I thought rolling over.


	5. Chapter 5

A Violin's Song

Chapter 5

I felt nervous as I jumped onto Amu's balcony the next day. _I hope yesterday meant something to her. _I thought before tapping on the door. She looked up from the papers on her bed. I believe she was working on her homework. I smirked as she blushed.

"I-Ikuto," She stuttered opening the door. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come to see you?" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her close. Then I kissed her on her cheek. **Now **she was blushing.

"I-I guess," Amu murmured.

"Besides I would **love** to take you out somewhere," I said stressing "love".

"O-Okay," I was surprised when Amu agreed.

"Yay," I smirked once more.

It was strange actually being on a date with Amu. Sure I've dropped in on her dates with other people. But this time it was with **me**.

"Where are we going?" Amu asked suspiciously, once she noticed we were going near her school.

"One of my favorite places," I replied. We walked off the path and up the hill. The hill overlooked most of the city and Seiyo Academy.

"I had no idea this was here!" Amu exclaimed, running right up to the edge. I smirked and sat down on the grass.

"Don't fall," I teased. "Or else I'll have to catch you."

"You don't always catch me," Amu grumbled sitting down on the grass, next to me. I wrapped my arm around her.

"If I had my way I would always catch you," I murmured in her ear.

"But that won't happen," Amu muttered.

"Why not?" I asked surprised.

"N-Never mind," She stuttered. I guess she didn't want me to hear.

"Tell me," I wrapped my other arm around her and pulled her against my chest. She shook her head.

"I-It's nothing," She said defiantly. _Oh I will get her to tell me. _I thought.

"Fine," I let go of her and smirked to myself.

"Hey!" Amu said angrily. "It doesn't matter anyway."

"Yes it does," I told her. She looked down embarrassed. "Why?"

"Easter," She finally sighed. I considered her answer. _I forget. _I thought. _But I won't let Easter take away my chance to love Amu. _

"So what?" I muttered pulling her close once more. "I love you and you love me. That's **one **thing Easter will never take away." Amu smiled at my answer.

"I guess," She finally said, laying her head against me. "No one can change someone else's feelings." I smiled, too.

"Yeah," _Everything's right now. _I thought. _Because Amu loves me. _Yes this is a very special moment in my life.

"Nyan!" Yoru suddenly cried out. Then we found out why. It was beginning to pour.

"No!" Amu exclaimed, leaping up. I laughed and stood up behind her.

"Come on," I smirked and started down the hill. Amu quickly followed me. But then she tripped and crashed into me. This sent us both rolling down the hill and splashing into a puddle of mud.

"Great!" Amu exclaimed, examining her muddy clothes.

"Calm down," I splashed her with more mud.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. Then smirking she tackled me. Of course now we were both soaked and covered in mud. Usually I'm sure both of us would have found it to be very embarrassing. But right now we were with each other.

"Nothing can spoil this," Amu said smiling, laying her head on my chest once again. But unfortunately she was wrong.

"Hinamori-san?"


	6. Chapter 6

A Violin's Song

Chapter 6

It was uncomfortable sitting in the Royal Garden. _Dumb Kiddy King had to come along. _I thought angrily. Luckily Tadase had gone to make tea or something.

"This is bad desu," I heard Su murmur to Amu. I agreed with her. Easter wasn't our only problem. The Guardians surely wouldn't approve of us being together.

"Now what nyan?" Yoru asked.

"I don't know," I muttered. Amu looked really upset, too. She knew what was going to happen. Easter wasn't going to prevent us from being together, the Guardian's were.

"No way," She said, clutching her towel. The she surprised me by jumping out of her chair. Then she snuggled close against my chest.

"Amu," I murmured. I stroked her hair gently. Then I heard her crying. _She really loves me. _I thought surprised. _As much as I love her. _

"Huh?" We both jumped at the voice. It was two of the other guardians.

"Rima? Yaya? What are you doing here?" Amu asked surprised quickly trying to wipe away her tears.

"Well there was going to be a meeting," Rima replied eyeing me.

"Yeah," Yaya looked nervous.

"I knew I forgot something," Amu sighed.

"You're here already?" I looked over my shoulder to see Tadase coming back. He had made some tea.

"Yes," Rima replied. All the Guardian's took a seat around the table. Then it was quiet for a few minutes. Those were very nerve-racking minutes, too.

"That's it!" Amu exclaimed leaping to her feet again. "I don't care what you guys care or think! It doesn't matter to me! It doesn't matter he's from Easter either. I love Ikuto!" She yelled at the three Guardian's. I blinked surprised and I had to stifle a laugh when Tadase nearly choked on his tea.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Rima said simply.

"Amu-chi has a boyfriend!" Yaya giggled. I was even more surprised at their reaction. But I noticed that Tadase was being very quiet.

"R-Really?" Amu stuttered.

"Yes," Rima repeated.

"Why should we?" Yaya asked smiling. But then Tadase stood up abruptly.

"T-Tadase-kun?" Amu asked nervously. He ignored her and walked right out of the Royal Garden.

"What's wrong with him?" Yaya asked clearly confused. She looked around. I bit my tongue to keep from saying, "He's jealous." Rima exchanged a look with Amu.

"I guess we can talk to him tomorrow," She sighed.

"About what?" Yaya asked.

"Dummy," I muttered under my breath. I don't think any of them heard either. So then with that partially solved Amu and I went back to her house. She was able to find some clothes that fit me while we washed our mud-stained clothes.

"That was surprising," Amu said while we were laying on her bed.

"Yeah," I replied.

"I guess Yaya and Rima don't care desu," Su commented.

"But Tadase does nyan," Yoru pointed out. I shot a glare at him. Amu sighed. Once again she cuddled close to me.

"I don't think it matters," I told her. _He should know he lost. _I thought to myself.

"Maybe," Amu murmured. "But if that's not the case, I won't give up anyway!" I smirked.

"When have you ever give up?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"Never," She replied. Then I kissed her gently.

"Yeah, and I hope you never will," I murmured as we broke apart. Amu just smiled at me again.

"I won't," She told me, before we both fell asleep.

The next day I decided I might as well go to school. But as I took my seat I was still thinking about the previous days. _This is a perfect week. _I thought to myself.

"Wow Ikuto's actually in school!" Katsu exclaimed. I shot a glance towards him.

"What was your first clue?" I retorted. Emi laughed at both of us.

"You guys are ridiculous," She giggled. "But anyway..."

"Where'd you and Amu go?" Katsu asked finishing her sentence.

"I walked her home," I told them.

"And?" Emi pressed.

"That's all," I replied trying to keep my face straight.

"Really?" Katsu asked.

"Because Amu-chan's story was different," Emi giggled again.

"You didn't talk to Amu," I smirked. _They thought they were so smart. _

"How do you know?" Emi asked also smirking.

"Because I was with her yesterday and last night," I replied, but then I realized what I had just said.

"You spent the night at her house?" Katsu laughed. "I knew you're a pervert."

"I didn't expect that," Emi giggled. I blushed furiously.

"Shut up!" I said angrily.

"So have you kissed?" Emi asked.

"Maybe," I looked away quickly.

"They have!" Emi laughed again. Katsu and her both burst out laughing.

"Aw Ikuto loves a younger girl," Katsu teased. Right now I was very tempted to Character Transform and kill both of them.

"Shut up!" I **yelled** angrily.

"It's so adorable," Emi continued ignoring me. "You two are such a cute couple, too."

"Yeah," Katsu agreed. I glared at them again.

"Those idiots," I muttered under my breath. Then while those two were blabbing on and on. I noticed something sitting in Emi's bag. It was a Guardian Egg!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Yay Emi's back! Oh and her chara's description is the following,**

**Egg-A bright purple with a white star in the middle. There's a tennis ball in the middle of the star.**

**Aika-She has short bright green hair and dark purple eyes. She wears a short purple tennis dress and shoes. Her hairclip is a white star. **

A Violin's Song

Chapter 7

As I was walking to meet Amu I kept thinking about Emi's Guardian Character.

"That was unexpected nyan," Yoru mewed clearly knowing what I was thinking.

"Yeah," I stated. "But shouldn't we have noticed sooner?" But then both of us heard a scream. A **very **familiar scream. "Amu!" We raced towards the source and saw the worst.

"Not so strong now are you?" The Director said smiling evilly. Amu was hurt defiantly by X-Characters, right now she was unconscious.

"Get away from her!" I yelled furiously. He looked up surprised.

"What are you doing ordering me around?" He asked. "And why should you care what happens to her?"

"Get away from her," I repeated furious. "Don't you dare hurt Amu." The Director just smirked. I glared at him.

"So you have a little interest in her," He laughed.

"Amu-chan!" I whirled around it was Emi. Also she had her Guardian chara with her.

"Don't hurt Amu-chan!" Her chara cried.

"You better not!" Emi yelled. Again the Director just smirked.

"Oh Aruto thinks he's so smart," He said. I was shocked to her my father's name.

"What do mean?" I demanded. Emi shifted uncomfortably. I glanced over at her.

"Oh well," The Director smirked again. "I'll leave you two to talk." Then before Emi or I could do anything both him and Amu disappeared in a flash of X-Energy.

"Explain," I narrowed my eyes, glaring at Emi.

"Aruto...before he left told me to help both you and Utau," Emi sighed.

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"I had my chara at the time," She continued. "Her name's Aika." Aika bowed her head in greeting.

"And?"

"I've been trying my best to stall Easter's projects without you two finding out," She finished. "I think Kazuomi thought the Guardians were doing it. I guess they kind of were."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked angrily.

"I thought it wasn't important," Emi replied. "But that's not important right not anyway!" I had to agree with that.

"We have to rescue Amu," I murmured.

"So what's our plan?" Emi asked.

"My plan," I corrected her. "I'm going alone."

"But why?" Emi asked angrily. "I want to help rescue Amu-chan!"

"No," I glared at her. She glared back.

"Now isn't a time to be stubborn!" Emi yelled. I glared at her again.

"You're not going," I repeated. She stomped her foot.

"Yes I am!" Emi yelled.

"Forget it," I turned away. "I'm wasting time arguing with you." But then Emi followed me.

"My own heart unlock!" _If I Character Transform I'll be able to lose her._ "Character Transformation: Black Lynx!"

"My own heart unlock!" I was surprised to hear Emi character transform, too. "Character Transformation: Shining Superstar!" I whirled around to see Emi's Character Transformation. She was wearing a purple tennis dress and tennis shoes.

In the middle of her dress was a white star with yellow streaks spreading out from it. Her hair was down and she had a white star hairclip in her hair. She also wore long purple sports socks that came up to her knees.

"Fine," I said annoyed. "You can come."


	8. Chapter 8

A Violin's Song

Chapter 8

"Where should we look first?" Emi asked. "The Easter building?"

"No," I replied. "They wouldn't go there." Emi made a face.

"Then where?" She wondered. I sighed. _The city is huge. Where could they have gone? _

"Ikuto I sense a lot of X-Energy nyan!" Yoru cried out suddenly.

"Where?" I asked thinking quickly.

"Towards the abandoned warehouses nyan," Yoru mewed.

"Let's go!" Emi cried out and raced off. I quickly followed. We arrived at the warehouse in a few minutes. We peeked in and saw all sorts of X-Eggs and machines.

"Now what?" Aika asked. "Should we attack?"

"We have to find out if Amu's here," I told her annoyed. But that was answered quickly.

"How dare you hurt all these X-Eggs!" I looked around and quickly spotted Amu. She was tied to the chair and very angry.

"Well these X-Eggs are going to create the Embryo," The Director mused. "And your charas are going to be part of it, too."

"No!" Amu yelled. She kicked her legs and tried to undo the rope around her hands.

"Of course," The Director laughed. "This time the Embryo will be **mine**."

"Help!" Amu cried out. I guess she had decided she wasn't going to escape on her own.

"It's no use," The Director laughed again. "It's just you and me." _Perfect. _I thought.

"Star shot!" I jumped as Emi aimed an attack right at the Director. A flaming tennis ball shot his way.

"What the heck!" He leaped out of the way.

"Emi!" Amu cried looking towards her. Then she saw me, too. "Ikuto!"

"Are you alright Amu-chan?" Emi asked as she untied her hands.

"Of course," Amu replied and leaped up. Then she threw her arms around me. "You guys saved me!"

"Hm your charas are still trapped," I looked towards the Director, he was standing right by a very large switch. "They're about to become the Embryo."

"No!" Amu screamed. He pulled the switch and nothing happened.

"Huh?" He turned it on and off several times.

"Amu-chan!" I saw Amu's three charas zoom towards her. Emi was standing there looking very happy with herself.

"I'd have to agree Kazuomi," She smirked. "Aruto is very clever." The Director glared at her.

"Hm your plan failed," I commented also smirking.

"You're going to be very sorry this happened," He snarled at me. "Very sorry." I flinched. _Don't let Amu know you're in danger now. _I thought nervously.

"Whatever," I waved his comment off. I watched the Director stalk off and sighed in relief.

"We are awesome aren't we!" Emi exclaimed leaping up. "No one can beat us!" I rolled my eyes. _At least Amu's safe now. _

"Hey," Amu said suspiciously. "Since when did you have a chara?"

"Yeah," Miki narrowed her eyes at Aika.

"It's a long story," Emi smiled. "Why don't we all go get dinner and I'll tell you all about it."

"Yeah let's go," I said turning and walking out of the warehouse. "Come on." Amu nodded and ran up and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go get some spaghetti!" Emi exclaimed smiling.

When we were at the restaurant Emi explained everything.

"Wow so you've been helping us all along!" Amu exclaimed happily.

"Of course," Emi nodded.

"But you didn't tell us," Amu said annoyed. Emi stuck out her tongue.

"What do you two know?" She replied. "Besides Aruto told me not to tell." I sighed hearing my dad's name again. Emi didn't mention he was my dad either. She just said he was a friend of her parents.

"Why not?" Amu asked.

"I don't know he didn't say," Emi said glancing at me.

"Probably because he didn't want you to get hurt," I muttered. "Utau would've blabbed." Amu giggled at the thought of Utau telling on Emi.

"Yeah we were younger," Emi nodded knowingly.

"How come I've never met Aruto?" Amu suddenly asked. I flinched again.

"Um..." Emi shifted uncomfortably.

"Because he's dead," I replied coldly. Amu was surprised at my answer.

"Oh," She said quietly. "Did you know him Ikuto?"

"Yes," I relied even colder. I don't like talking about my father if you can tell.

"What was he like?" She asked. "He sounds like he was really great." I clenched my fist.

"Not at all," I muttered.

"Huh?" Amu asked surprised. "Why?"

"He just wasn't," I was trying to keep myself from crying. But I couldn't.

"Ikuto," Amu's eyes widened. "Wh-What I say?" I turned away from her.

"Nothing," I replied. _Stop crying. _I ordered myself. _Stop it._ Then I felt Amu sit closer to me. I looked towards her.

"I'm sorry," She murmured. I attempted to smirk at her.

"For what?" I asked.

"For whatever I did," She replied, then she hugged me.

"Amu," I murmured. Then I sighed. "Aruto was my father." She looked up at me surprised.

"But then why..." She trailed off.

"Because he left us," I informed her. "He broke a promise." I didn't want to explain everything to her. She smiled at me.

"I understand," I could tell she was still shocked, but I just smiled back at her.

"Aw they forget we were here," We both jumped at Emi's voice.

"Sh-Shut up," Amu stuttered , blushing. Withing a few minutes our dinner arrived too.

"Great, I'm starved!" Emi smiled. Then she poured pepper, salt, and hot sauce in her spaghetti. "Yum!" Amu and I both gagged.

"That's a horrible combination desu!" Su cried out.

"Really?" Aika asked grabbing a little fork and taking a bite. "Emi-chan and I love it."

"Gross," Miki moaned.

"I knew you were strange," Amu laughed nervously.

"Obviously," I smirked, taking a bite of Amu's spaghetti. She glared at me.

"Eat your own food for once," She rolled her eyes.

"Didn't I already say yours is much better?" I asked.

"Y-Yes," Amu stuttered blushing again. I smirked and pecked her on the lips.

"Exactly," I stated.

"They forgot we were here again," Emi sighed. Aika nodded.

"They always forget we're here, too," Ran sighed.

"Yeah nyan," Yoru mewed annoyed.

"Be quiet," Amu glared at them.

After dinner Amu and I both went back to her house.

"I'm so dead if my parents catch me," Amu muttered to me in the dark.

"No one can catch a cat," I said smirking.

"Sure," Amu smiled at me, then cuddled closer. _I love when she cuddles closer to me. _I thought hugging her. Soon we were both fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

A Violin's Song

Chapter 9

I woke up at about midnight. _I was having a good dream, too. _I thought annoyed but then glanced at Amu, who was curled up against my chest. _And so my dream continues. _I smirked. The few days were just like my dreams. I remember when I first met Amu, too.

**Flashback**

"Are you alright?" I heard Tadase ask Amu.

"Y-Yeah," I smirked when she stuttered and then I continued to walk away.

"That was weird nyan," Yoru commented. "Plus she had three charas nyan!"

"Maybe she holds the Embryo," I muttered. "Apparently she's full of dreams." But somehow that girl was different from any others I'd ever met. _I'll defiantly have to find out more about her. _I thought to myself.

"Hey Ikuto nyan?" I jumped at Yoru's voice.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"You were spacing out nyan," Yoru mewed concerned. "Are you okay nyan?"

"I'm fine," I answered. But then I thought of that girl. "Amu," I murmured.

**End of Flashback**

_That was a very important day. _I thought smirking. _I wonder if Amu knows how fast I fell in love with her. _

**Flashback**

I leaped off her balcony in a single leap. Yoru was still eyeing me curiously.

"Why'd you do that nyan?" He asked.

"Because she was asking too many questions," I replied, but he shook his head.

"Why'd you give her that candy nyan?" He asked again.

"Because we broke that tart," But I knew that wasn't the only reason.

"But why'd you go out of your way to do it nyan?" I glared at him.

"It doesn't matter," I said annoyed. I couldn't tell him how it broke my heart to see her cry. I wasn't about to tell him I fell in love with our enemy.

"Really nyan?" Yoru mewed. "But I wonder do you think she'll join up with the Kiddy King nyan?"

"I hope not," I muttered. _She will. _I thought to myself. _Then we really will be enemies. _

"Hope not nyan?" _Dang, Yoru's annoying. _I simply flicked him off my shoulder.

**End of Flashback**

_Those times seem so far away. _I thought smirking. _Even though we are enemies I love Amu. _The moonlight shone in shining brightly. _But at times I thought she'd never love me. _

**Flashback**

I walked down the path silently. Yoru floated next to me, also quiet. We've broken X-Eggs so many times before, but tonight was different.

_Why does she care about a dumb X-Egg? _I thought angrily. _They're just garbage…right? _I shook my head. _Of course they are!_

"Ikuto nyan?" I ignored Yoru. I was too busy in my own thinking. _Why do I feel like this? _I thought. _Dumb Amu, why should I care about her? _But then I saw her angry face again. It hurt me.

"Ikuto nyan?"

"What?" I asked angrily. Yoru jumped in surprise.

"N-Nothing nyan." I knew he was wondering why I was so upset. _I shouldn't care for her. _I told myself. _She __**should **__mean nothing to me. But she does, why does she? _

I looked up at the dark night sky. Then imagined her once again. _Stop it Ikuto! _I ordered myself angrily. But I knew I could never stop thinking about her.

I closed my eyes. _Amu…for some reason I love her. _

**End of Flashback **

I felt Amu stir a little. I glanced back down at her. _You're amazing. _I thought. _The way you can change a person, is amazing, too._

**Flashback**

I watched Nikaidou place the last of his things in his car. _Why'd he quit? _I wondered. _Was he embarrassed Amu beat him? _Then he noticed me.

"Hello Ikuto-kun," He said cheerfully. "Or should I say goodbye?"

"Why are you quitting?" I asked bluntly. He was clearly surprised.

"I guess I changed," He shrugged. "But I didn't do it by myself." _Huh? _I thought.

"Why'd you change nyan?" Yoru asked just as curious as I was.

"I guess Himamori-san showed me there's better things," Nikaidou smiled. I blinked confused.

"Amu?" I asked surprised.

"Yep," He nodded, then placed a hand on my shoulder. "That girl has a very strong influence. She has many dreams, too."

"Really?" I murmured. Nikaidou nodded again. Then he turned and walked back to his car.

"Maybe," He looked over his shoulder. "That girl's future is intertwined in yours."

**End of Flashback**

_Nikaidou's an idiot. _I thought smirking. _But he was right about Amu. _I closed my eyes again. _Also speaking of idiots…_

**Flashback**

"Ikuto!" I opened my eyes and glanced at Katsu. "Are we going to play or what?"

"No," I muttered rolling over.

"Aw come one," Makoto begged. I glared at him.

"No," I repeated. I was thinking about the previous night and I didn't want anyone to disturb me.

"What are you thinking about?" Shiro asked suspiciously.

"No one," I replied. _Uh oh…_

"No one?" He echoed. "So you're thinking about a person?"

"No," I replied.

"Aw Ikuto has a girlfriend," Emi clapped her hand together happily.

"Yeah right," Makoto rolled his eyes.

"Who says she likes me back," I muttered. That of course set them off.

"Now you having a crush on someone is something I'd believe," Shiro said nodding.

"What's she like?" Katsu asked. "Tall? Cute? Blonde?"

"Why would you think she's blonde?" Emi asked. "I bet she's brunette."

"She probably has purple hair," Makoto laughed.

"Her hair is pink," I told them annoyed.

"Pink?" Shiro asked his eyes flashing curiously. "It couldn't be the little girl you're always bothering…" I turned away embarrassed.

"It is!" Emi giggled. "Oh we so have to meet her!"

"Never," I replied. "If you guys ever mention I like her…I'll kill you." I glared at them. All four of them gulped.

**End of Flashback**

_None of them mentioned it either. _I thought cuddling Amu. _I can trust them once in a while…_Then I drifted off to sleep once again.

**Author's Note: Hey did you like the special flashback chapter? I love flashbacks! Don't you? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Yay chapter 10! So far this is my longest story...I think I'll have about two or three more chapters.**

A Violin's Song

Chapter 10

"Ikuto wake up," I opened one eye to see Amu smiling at me.

"No," I rolled over, ignoring her.

"You can't sleep all day," Amu said annoyed. I smirked.

"Yes I can," I replied. _What's she going to do? _I wondered.

"No you can't," Amu replied really annoyed now. "Get up."

"What are you going to do?" I asked her. But of course then Amu tackled me and pushed me off the bed. "Hey!"

"I told you," She said smiling. I smirked at her.

"I guess," I jumped back up on the bed and tickled her.

"Hey, stop!" She laughed. I smirked at her.

"Never," She giggled uncontrollably and I smirked. "That's what you get for waking me up."

"Amu-chan," I heard Amu's charas sigh. I laughed and finally stopped tickling her. She smiled at me again.

"You think you're so brilliant," She said.

"It's because I am," I replied lying on her bed and closed my eyes again. "Goodnight."

"Ikuto!" I heard Amu exclaim. I smirked but then…

"Ow!" Amu hit me with a pillow. "Fine you win." She nodded happily. I smirked at her. Then I pulled her into a hug.

"H-Hey," She stuttered. I smirked and hugged her tighter.

"Don't you like being hugged?" I teased. "You were snuggling up to me last night." Amu blushed. She gave in and cuddled closer.

"Yeah," She murmured. I smirked. But then I noticed the clock.

"Don't you have to go to school?" I asked. Amu blinked in confusion. Then she glanced at the clock.

"I'm going to be late!" She yelled grabbing her clothes and racing to the bathroom. I laughed. _She forgets things so easily. _I thought. Of course I got done before her, too.

"Hurry Amu-chan!" Ran cheered as Amu and I both raced towards her school.

"How can you forget to go to school?" I asked smirking.

"You distracted me," She replied, blushing. "And now I'm going to be late."

"No you won't," I replied. One point for me, we got there before the bell rang. I'm sure my hand will fall off from Amu dragging me all the way there, though.

"Made it right on time," Amu sighed. She was about to say goodbye when we both heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Himamori-san, hello Ikuto-kun," I jumped at Nikaidou's voice.

"Sensei!" Su cried happily.

"Nikaidou-sensei," Amu muttered annoyed.

"Nikaidou," I muttered just as annoyed.

"You two don't seem very happy to see me," Nikaidou commented. _Of course not. _I thought. _You're annoying._

"Later Amu," I kissed her own her forehead and walked away.

"Aw how cute," I heard Nikaidou say.

"Sh-Shut up!" Amu yelled angrily.

"Hm maybe you do need extra homework," Nikaidou commented. I smirked.

"What are we going to do nyan?" Yoru asked. It was too late to go to school.

"What do you want to do?" I asked. He thought for a second.

"I don't know nyan," He finally mewed. I smirked again and we walked off towards the park.

"How surprising to see you here," I whirled around. It was the Director.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily. He smiled mischievously.

"I want you to get back to your job," He replied. "You shouldn't be distracted by Hinamori Amu for that long."

"You can't control what I do," I said bravely. But the Director just smiled.

"Oh really?" Then he held up two familiar Guardian Character eggs.

"Ikuto!" Eru and Iru cried.

"Oh no nyan," Yoru mewed. I glared at the Director. _How dare he drag Utau into this!_ I thought furiously.

"So what what's your choice Ikuto?" He asked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I'm announcing that this chapter is from Amu's POV, so you don't get confused. Aren't I nice? -**

A Violin's Song

Chapter 11

I tapped my fingers impatiently on the table. _Hurry up ring. _I urged the bell. _Ring, please. _

"You seem to be in a hurry," Rima said smiling. "Where are you going after school?" I blushed furiously.

"N-No where," I stuttered. She laughed. Then the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and shot out the door.

"Finally," Ran said stretching as we walked through the park. "I wonder what we're going to do today."

"Yeah," I smiled. It was really great to be with Ikuto. _I wonder what we are going to do. _I thought. But what happened was completely unexpected.

All four of us waited and waited at the park, basically until it was pitch black outside.

"Where is he?" I wondered beginning to worry. I took a deep breath. "Maybe he's back at my house." But when I got back he wasn't there either.

"Something must have happened," Miki muttered. "I hope Yoru's okay…" I threw my covers over my head. _Please be all right. _I begged. _Ikuto. _

"I'm sure he's okay Amu-chan desu," Su said soothingly.

"Yeah!" Ran cheered. I sighed.

"I hope so," I murmured. That night I had trouble sleeping. I was so worried about Ikuto. Plus I couldn't sleep without him cuddling close to me.

It was about five in the morning when the Humpty Lock started shining.

"Huh?" I said surprised, shielding my eyes.

"What's going on?" Miki asked. I closed my eyes. _Why is it flashing like that? _I wondered. Then the light suddenly wasn't as bright. I opened my eyes and saw it was glowing a dark blue…a very familiar dark blue.

"Ikuto?" I wondered. I scooped it up and watched as the dark blue became darker until it became black. Then the light stopped.

"What was that?" Ran asked. I stared at the Humpty Lock.

"Come on!" I ran out to my balcony, throwing it around my neck. "My own heart unlock! Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!"

"Where are we going desu?" Su asked as we raced down the pathway.

"Truthfully I don't know," I sighed. But then we came to a very familiar looking area.

"Useless nyan!" I looked up in surprise. It was Yoru but he was an X-Character!

"Oh no!" Miki exclaimed. _How'd Yoru turn into an X-Character? _I wondered shocked. I glanced around and quickly saw Ikuto.

"Ikuto!" I cried. But then Yoru sent me back with a blast. It nearly knocked me out of my character transformation.

"We have to attack!" Ran told me.

"No!" I told her angrily. "I won't hurt Yoru!"

"But we'll get hurt," Ran said right as we were thrown back again. But this time my character transformation dissolved.

"It's impossible," I looked up in surprise to hear Ikuto's voice. "I can't break away."

"What do you mean?" I cried. "Break away from what?"

"I'll never be free of Easter," _Easter?! _I thought surprised.

"That doesn't make sense!" I pulled myself to my feet.

"My dreams will never come true," I shook my head.

"You have me!" I yelled feeling my tears streak down.

"No I don't!" Another blast from Yoru sent me flying back.

"Why do you think that?" I asked freely crying now.

"Easter imprisons me," I heard the complete loss of hope in his voice. "I'll never be free."

"That's not true!" I yelled. "Easter doesn't! Besides I'm sure all of the Guardians agree we'll beat Easter! They'll never hurt anyone again! Never!"

"Okay Amu-chan!" Miki cried. I nodded.

"My own heart unlock!" I quickly character transformed with Miki. "Character Transformation: Amulet Spade!"

"Nyan?"

"Negative heart lock on!" _Please go back to normal. _I thought. "Open heart!" The familiar attack was stronger than usual, probably because of my own feelings.

"Yes!" I heard Ran exclaim.

"What happened nyan?" Yoru seemed dazed. But of course I was more concerned about Ikuto.

"Ikuto!" I cried running over to him. I laid my hand against his cheek and he stirred a little.

"He'll be fine," I jumped at the voice and looked up. The man was smirking at me. Somehow that smirk seemed very familiar…

"Amu," Ikuto groaned. "What happened?"

"You're alright!" I cried happily. He sat up still a little dazed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked smirking. _That's were I've seen it before! _I thought looking back towards where that man was. But he had disappeared.

"Huh?" _He was there wasn't he? _I wondered.

"What are you looking at?" Ikuto asked.

"N-Nothing," I said smiling. "It doesn't matter anyway, at least you're safe." I leaned forward and kissed him.


	12. Epilogue

A Violin's Song

Epilogue

"Hey stop!" Amu giggled as Ikuto blew into her ear. Everything was way better. Eru and Iru were rescued and the Director disappeared. Also Ikuto's mom was in much better spirits. Finally Amu and Ikuto could **truly **be together.

"Aren't they a cute couple?" Emi asked watching Amu and Ikuto. "But he's going to get mad at me for spying on them..."

"I suppose," Her companion answered. He smirked. "Souko and I are a much cuter couple though."

"Aw be quiet Aruto," Emi said giggling. Aruto just smiled back at her.

"Well everything turned out well," He said reaching into his pocket. "We never had to use this." Emi's eyes widened as he pulled out a shining egg.

"You found it?" Aika asked surprised.

"That's so awesome!" Emi exclaimed.

"Yeah," Aruto glanced back towards Ikuto and Amu. "But I think I'll save it for a little longer."


End file.
